two sisters
by Rakira
Summary: Two sisters from a muggle family are invited to got to Hogwarts. They are best friends, and inseparable...unless they are sorted into houses with the longest feud going on in the history of wizardly. how will they deal?
1. Prelude

Hi! Guess what, I don't own Harry Potter…Tolkien is too much of a genius for me to pretend to be anyways. Wait a second…I got of the author wrong don't I? Oh well, you get the point. Is that all I need to say? Good.

Well, there wont be a lot of the original characters in this story. Galina and Zecki and Jeremie and Brigid are all my own. But I will be using the names 'Weasley' 'Potter' "Malfoy' "Snape' and more…It takes place two generations after the orginal story. So theres some speculation on what became of all the original characters.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galina stared out her classroom window, it was only a few hours until her last year of elementary school was over, and then came summer, and then middle school…She felt a little nervous about that, but it didn't matter, as long as she was with her sister and best friend.

"Hey! Gally!" 'Gally' was Zecki's nickname for Galina. At least for this week, she enjoyed changing it every so often. Zecki liked exciting things, not things that stayed the same and got old.

Zecki played with her sister's hair; it was very long and wavy brown. Very different from Zecki whose hair was black, thick and shoulder length, but then again the two of them didn't look very much alike in any aspect even though they were sisters, Zecki had been adopted when she was about five days old. But that did nothing to hinder the fact that they were the closest sisters and friends in the world to each other.

"Aw, summers here!" Galina smiled taking in a deep breath of fresh summer air.

"Yeah! Do you want to go swimming?"

"What?" then next thing she knew, Galina was struggling to get out of a very muddy pond.

"ZECKI!!!! YOUR EVIL!!!I CAN'T SWIM WITH A BACKPACK ON!!" she shouted, laughing and angry at the same time.

"hahahahahaha!" Zecki laughed and jumped in after her after taking off her backpack. "Come on, I'll help you out…sorry, I couldn't help it, mwah." Galina would have given her a wide open smile if it hadn't been for getting mud in her mouth, this was just like something Zecki would do.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey kids, you both got these weird letters, there's no stamps." Galina and Zecki's mother passed them both a big yellow-ish envelope when they had gotten out of the showers.

"Weird…" Galina repeated, still drying her elegant hair.

"Hmm…" Zecki tore her letter open and read it…

"You have been admitted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry…is this some ones idea of a Joke?" She looked up at their mother, whose expression had gone blank.

"Your father, he mentioned this once before…his brother got one of these also I beleive."

"And he can do magic tricks?" Zecki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If it's true, we can go right?" Galina asked, ignoring Zecki's attempt at a joke. If there really were witches and wizards and magic, she didn't want to miss out on it.

Their mother hesitated a little… "I guess so…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

ooo, wonder what will happen to some mudbloods in hogwards two generations after Voldemorts defeat!


	2. First impressions of a magical world

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! Or else Sirius would be immortal…

Enjoy my random babbly writings…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wow…that was so bloody cool" Galina grinned, though she still felt a little queasy.

"Yeah, we just went through a big brick wall." Zecki was looking wide-eyed over her shoulder at the brick pier they'd just passed through.

"Yup, pretty cool huh?" Jeremie, a friend they'd only just met smiled, having just helped them figure out how to get onto platroom nine and three quarters. He had wavy red hair and rather big front teeth. "You guys are from muggle families right?"

"A mug?" Galina asked, blinking. She'd thought she'd already seen everything weird possible shopping for school supplies on Diagon alley, which she now lugged with her…but the term "muggles' was new.

"Oh, that means a non-wizarding family."

"Yeah, I guess so, in that case" Galina answered.

"What about you?" Jeremie asked Zecki.

"I'm her sister." Zecki pointed at Galina.

Jeremie stared for a few seconds "Doesn't look like it."

"I know." Zecki smiled, and entered the train, happily leaving Jeremie confused.

"She's adopted." Galina explained to Jeremie, "hey, do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure!" Jeremie grinned, It was his first year as well.

Zecki was sitting in the corner of the compartment, clearly amused by the chocolate frog cards and kept on poking them. "You know…I'd be cool if I had one of these of _you _Gally, then we can talk whenever…"

"We'll probably already be able to talk whenever!" Galina said, exasperated "haven't you been listening to a word that Jeremie has been saying, we'll be in the same dorm room and classes!"

Jeremie smiled. "The headmistress is my grandma by the way. Professor Weasley, she's one of the best Hogwarts has ever had! After all she helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort and all."

Galina blinked stupidly.

"Oh yeah, sorry, you haven't heard of Voldemort of course. Well, you will, and all I have to tell you right now is that he really _really_ sucked ass!"

"ooookay." Zecki said, finally putting away the cards. "wait, what are Hufpuf and Griffy-door and stuff again?"

"Those are the houses. There's four of them, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Why four? Oh, probably to make it less crowded…" then a look of worry suddenly came over Galina's face, she didn't want to be separated from Zecki. "wait? Do you get to choose which one you want to be in? Or do they choose for you?"

Jeremie Weasely was clearly trying his hardest to hide his amusement at their ignorance. "The sorting hat reads your mind and chooses which one is right for you according to your personality..."

"Cool…" Zecki mused, "Then we should have no problem being together." She grinned at Galina "we grew up side by side, like peas in a pod, like…"

"Zecki…I think you should let him continue…"

"oops…sooory."

"Well…" Jeremie continued, "Gryffindor's for the people-persons, and brave noble people I guess. Most people in my family were in that one." He looked a little nervous "I hope I get into it too..."

Galina frowned; she doubted she'd be in Gryffindor at the least…

"Ravenclaws for clever people, they like to use their minds, learn new things…"

Maybe that one, Galina thought. "Cool" Zecki commented

"Huffle puffs for loyal and hardworking people…"

Galina nodded, Zecki gave Galina a significant look, grinning "too lazy though…"

"And Slytherin's for ambitious ones that would sell their souls to get to the top. I mean, they go very far…a very accomplished lot, but its where most of the dark wizards and witches came from." Jeremie frowned "Like Voldemort, I wouldn't exactly trust people from that house."

Zecki leaned back and stretched, yawning. Galina wondered how she could be so relaxed, it was, after all, they're first day at a _wizarding _school!

"Oh well…" Zecki said lazily, "that's saying that a fourth of the school is no good…but then again, at our old school…about ninety percent of the people were no good…stuckup snobs or geeks or nerds or…"

"_I'm _a nerd!" Galina interrupted.

Zecki smiled "Exactly!" and Galina punched her playfully on the shoulder.


	3. unexpected routes

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I think….

But Galina, Zecki, Jeremie, Brigid and peoples are all figments of MY imagination....not K.A. applegates...(i did it again didint I?).

however, i will be using some familiar last names....

enjoy!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Great hall was like nothing they'd ever seen before, even Jeremie, the only one that had grown up in a wizarding home couldn't help but gape in fascination.

They only snapped to attention when they heard the voice of their headmistress, which was amplified using magic.

"Boys and Girls of the new school year!" The woman who was speaking was clearly old but regal and proud. Her bushy hair which was turning gray was held back by a hair tie, and she had a very intelligent sparkle in her eye. "As you may already know, I am Hermione Granger-Weasley, your headmistress this year. I wish you all, new comers and those returning, those from wizarding homes and those not…"

a select number of people standing behind Galina were muttering something, although she was pretty sure no on was allowed to talk while the principal was. "ha, I wonder what possessed them to allow a _mudblood _to be headmistress! And for all these years!"

"Shhh…shut up Goyle, if they hear you we'll get into trouble. And leave me alone!"

"Who cares…"

Galina had enough

"SHHHH!" she said loudly, turning around and glaring at the two, a sturdily built boy and a girl with very light blond hair. The boy gave her a very nasty look but fell silent all the same. The girl continued to look dark and annoyed of everything and everyone around her.

"Now, for the sorting to begin!" were the only words that Galina caught after that.

"uh oh…here we go!" Jeremie said, nervous but excited, he grabbed Zecki's sleeve.

"Jeez, calm down…"

"Abbot, Ginger" was called up to the stool, a tattered and patched black witches hat was placed on her head. After a few moments it announced to the audience "RAVENCLAW!"

"whoa…crazy talking hat!" Zecki muttered under her breath.

"how's a hat supposed to decide where we fit in…I thought we would have to fill in a questionairre or something…" Galina said…equally confused.

Jeremie simply laughed "The sorting hats much better than any tests! Trust me, its smarter than it looks!"

"of course it is, it can talk…I mean, my hats don't talk much at all, I guess they aren't as smart…"

"Zecki! Shut up!" Galina whisperd, pinching her friends hand.

"Castille-Largon, Richard" was the first announced into HufflePuff

"almost our turn." Galina whispered

"Cibre, Virginia" became a Gryffindor

"Corrane Galina"

Galina took a deep breath.

"Go Galina Go!" Zecki whispered, shoving her sister forwards.

Galina stepped up nervously to the stool and sat down, aware of how hard her hands were shaking…_please don't separate me and Zecki…I don't really care what you do, just put me in the same one as Zecki…_

"I can simply put you in what is the best choice for _you_…"

At first Galina thought that she was hearing things.

"no, you are not schizophrenic, I can assure you. But, I _am _a special hat, just as your friend Jeremie told you."

_Put me with Zecki…_

"hmmm…a smart one…yes, and loyal too…this is hard, oh wait…there is some potential in you that you may not even know or believe in yourself. You may be stronger than you think…we need a house that will bring that out in you…how about GRYFFINDOR!"

Galina stepped away numbly, and tried to sit down at the nearest table…not that often do you get a hat as your pyscologist…

"umm…your supposed to sit at the Gryffindor table…Galina." An older boy was telling her, pointing towards another table.

"Oh…okay, sure…"

She sat down and waited for Zecki to be sorted….she would be next of course.

"Dumbledore, Quinten"

Galina almost stood up, what about "Corrane, Zecki"?

Zecki looked equally confused, and was glancing around the room, trying to catch a teachers eye, had they missed her on purpose?

"Eggurt, Nick" became a Gryffindor…

"Goyle, Frederick" became a Slytherin…

Some other names passed…Galina was sitting still now, she would simply ask a teacher about it later….

"Malfoy, Brigid" became a Slytherin…

"Obling, Gerald" was put into Ravenclaw…

"Potter-Corrane, Zecki!"

Zecki didn't move for a few moments, as if trying to make sure that there wasn't any other Zecki's around, but it wasn't a very common name. So she stepped up.

Galina couldn't help but notice that a lot of people were staring at her as she sat down on the stool…why had they called her "Potter-Corrane"…why not just 'Corrane'?…and where had she heard that name before?

_"…after all, she helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort and all…" _

Galina stared at the hat on Zecki's had…_please put her in Gryffindor…please put her in Gryffindor…_

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the hat made its decision,

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
